


Huida

by Wendy_SPY



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Jaskier necesita una vez más la ayuda de su querido amigo Geralt, debido a un lío de faldas. Lo que cambia en esta ocasión, es la forma en la que tiene que devolver el favor.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	Huida

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada únicamente en la serie, puede tener incongruencias con el videojuego o los libros, pero es que me estoy limitando al canon de la serie. Ya estoy leyendo los libros, y quizá luego escriba sobre ellos, pero de momento, es solo algo sacado de la serie.

Los pies corrían tan apresurados cómo podían al ir descalzos, su laúd chocaba con su espalda desnuda, pues apenas logró colocarse los interiores, el resto de ropa la llevaba entre los brazos, apretadas contra su pecho, una de sus botas se perdió en el camino de huída, al saltar unos arbustos.

Sin embargo, continuó con prisas, con una sola dirección en mente, suspiró casi aliviado al ver la posada, gesto de alivio que cambio, al notar al gigantesco y robusto hombre, esperando cerca de la entrada, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, hasta una de las habitaciones, en las que con tacto empezó a dar pequeños golpes en la madera que cubría la ventana.

—¡Brujo! ¡Geralt! ¡Geralt! —aunque su voz era desesperada, procuraba no alzarla tanto, o se vería descubierto—Geralt, por todo lo que es sagrado, abre esta ventana.

La madera se abrió de par en par, revelando el rostro de gesto usualmente molesto, que siempre se sentía aliviado de ver, aunque el par de cejas se fruncieran de forma natural al contemplarle.

Sin esperar invitación, se hizo un lugar entre el pesado cuerpo y el marco de la ventana, para brincar de manera torpe dentro de la habitación, terminando por casi caer al suelo en el proceso; respiró hondamente, soltando sus brazos, dejando caer las prendas que con tanto ahínco sostuvo durante toda su carrera.

—¡No sabes en la que me he metido esta vez! —soltó en un suspiro, viendo al brujo mirar a ambos lados del exterior, cerrando posteriormente las pesadas maderas, después de eso, él hizo lo propio con la habitación, buscaba algo de beber en realidad, pero en lugar de eso, se topó con una hermosa mujer cubriéndose con la sabana de la cama—¡Oh! Uh..Hola, que tal... Buenas noches, lamento la interrupción—se excusó con su mejor sonrisa.

Geralt movió la boca molesto y le hizo un gesto de cabeza a la chica para que se marchara. No sin antes acercarse para ponerle un par de monedas en las manos.

—No le digas a nadie, que él está aquí—la voz ronca y los ojos amenazantes, causaron que la mujer asintiera y se agachara a calzarse el vestido, para salir huyendo como un cervatillo asustado, cerrando tras ella.

—¡Ha sido toda una proeza! —empezó a relatar el bardo, caminando a una mesita de madera, dónde había una botella con una medianamente buena cerveza, pero que le sirvió para llenar la boca, y calmar sus sentidos.

Geralt se sentó en la cama, recargado en la pared de respaldo, sin decir nada.

—Creo que he saltado, lo que nunca en mi vida. Pero es que ella no me comentó que tenía tales hermanos, o si quiera que los mismos ya la tenían prometida. ¡Vaya mujer! —se quejó girando, viendo al de cabello blanco hacer una mueca, que era apenas el esbozo de una sonrisa.

—Cómo si eso te hubiera importado.

—Oh, lejos de lo que piensas, brujo, tengo mis principios—caminó con el vaso en la mano, sentándose al otro extremo de la cama—a veces los aplico a veces no, cuando hay cuatro posibles pares de puños, puedo ser más puro que una sacerdotisa virgen.

De nuevo estaba ese esbozo de sonrisa en Geralt.

—Entonces no tienes principios, solo conveniencias.

—Puedes llamarlo así, creo que la gente se limita mucho en cuanto a placeres hablamos—explicó—ya te lo digo, lo he visto en mis viajes, la gente hace mucho menos de lo que...de lo que...—se trabó un poco, pues algo en él se inquieto por la particular mirada que le daba al brujo, cierto que usualmente esos extraordinarios ojos despedían hartazgo y molestia a su persona, pocas veces diversión, pero mayormente los dos primeros sentimientos. Es por eso que aquella mirada era nueva, bastante nueva en realidad—...¿Que ocurre...? —preguntó repasando sus facciones, luego sin poder evitarlo siguió con su cuello tenso, bajando por el pecho, preguntándose a que viejo dios habría que rezarle por aquellos pectorales, debería ser ilegal que un hombre tuviera un pecho más llamativo para él, que él de cualquier mujer.... siguió bajando al abdomen y luego, luego al enorme, gigantesco bulto - si le pedían a él una descripción-, en los pantalones del mutante. Era un asombro, cada vez que podía contemplarle sin prendas.

—Entiendo completamente, te interrumpí—declaró, viendo al otro subir sus cejas, cómo si se viera sorprendido de que por fin hubiera notado aquel detalle—puedo salir y buscar a la damisela en cuestión, y traerla de vuelta—ofreció.

—Sí sales... ¿No hay alguien esperando para matarte?

—Cierto, muy cierto—asintió cómo si pensara las cosas—podrías defenderme antes, darles unos cuantos golpes y así...—el largo “Hmmmm” que obtuvo por respuesta le dejó claro que no era una opción, así que cerró la boca.

Meditó acerca del asunto, y tamborileó los dedos sobre la cama, buscando una solución, a su osada y poco apropiada interrupción.

—Puedo tomar su lugar si quieres...—soltó en un tono jocoso, más de broma que de una propuesta enserio, incluso lo acompañó con una sonrisa burlesca, pero el gesto de lado en la cabeza del albino, y el brillo en sus ojos, le dio a entender que no lo consideraba una mala propuesta. —¿Tú quieres que yo...?

—Que no eres tú, él que siempre dice que la gente se priva de muchos placeres, y que presume de su talento en la cama.

—Cla...claro, que por su puesto que lo es, mi talento es innegable, mis manos y mis labios han complacido a muchas mujeres—aclaró.

—¿Tus manos?

—Las mismas que tocan mi laúd, lo acarició con la misma gracia que cuando las uso para amar...

—Eso explica porque no tienes buena fama en ninguna de las dos cosas.

El menor abrió la boca indignado, en una situación por demás divertida; al seguir semi desnudo, acercándose al otro para señalarle con un dedo acusador, sin saber aún que insulto proferir, por la ofensa a las dos cosas en las que se pensaba prodigio.

—¿Estas manos? —la voz de Geralt y sus acciones, borraron todo rastro de dar un reclamo, pues entre sus ásperos dedos sostuvo sus manos, que se veían pequeñas en comparación, prácticamente delicadas. —Más suaves que las de muchas mujeres que he conocido.

El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, tragó grueso, para luego ser jalado bruscamente, sus manos fueron soltadas, porque ahora las largas falanges se apretaron en su cintura, sus propias palmas quedaron contra los fornidos pectorales que antes admiró, su boca se abrió buscando aire, pues sentía que todo rastro de él escapó de su cuerpo al contemplar tan de cerca el rostro del brujo.

Sus bocas se acercaron hasta tocarse, y por instinto cerró los ojos, se presionó aún más, y lo que pasó por una simple caricia, se transformó en un beso lento y profundo, en dónde sintió a Geralt mordisquear sus labios, y hurgar con su lengua dentro de su boca, se aferró a sus hombros y por instinto trepó sobre el gran cuerpo; respingó cuando su trasero quedó rozándose con el gran bulto que comenzó aquella plática, pero no podía parar, sus brazos sostuvieron el rostro del brujo, y continuaron el beso hasta que ya no pudo respirar y se apartó agitado.

—¿Esos labios?—preguntó Geralt con voz más ronca de lo usual, delineando la ahora brillante y rosada boca con su pulgar.

El bardo tenía el rostro rojo, apenado de sentirse tan febril, tan excitado por una simple caricia, pero es que la mano en su piel desnudo, el áspero tacto después de tan húmedo beso, le colapsó los sentidos.

—Úsalos...

Tragó grueso, pues comprendió la instrucción, se movió despacio, cómo si lo hiciera frente a un verdadero lobo, que pudiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Al llegar al pantalón, lo bajó sin encontrar ropa interior, algo nada extraño, suponiendo que el mayor se vistió a la carrera, la gruesa erección que brotó, lo hizo relamerse los labios.

No era su primera vez viendo un pene ajeno, ni siquiera era su primera vez viendo el de Geralt. Pero era la primera ocasión en que podía contemplar una erección en el brujo, y su miembro en todo su esplendor. Emergiendo de un vello al color de los cabellos, lo cual no pudo sino excitarlo más, era grande circuncidado, un proceso nada extraño en los brujos, por lo que escuchó de algunas doncellas de cavernas.

La cabeza grande pareció perfecta para ser atrapada por sus labios, chupó con curiosidad, dándose cuenta del sabor amargo, que lejos de asquearle le fascinó. Lamió toda la extensión, la base era sostenida por una de sus manos, completando el espacio que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir, porque sin duda, todo aquel pedazo era imposible – al menos para él – de tragar hasta el fondo.

La saliva escurría en una cantidad abundante, y él sin quererlo gemía, cuando la punta golpeaba un poco en su garganta. Su reflejo de vómito era muy bueno, y su garganta de cualidades amplias, para no tener arcadas. El ritmo que le empezó a marcar la mano de Geralt en su cabeza, no le fue complicado de mantener, y el bajó gruñido proveniente de la garganta del asesino de monstruos, causó que la erección que empezaba a formarse en su ropa interior desde el beso, llegara a concretarse, dura contra la pierna del rudo hombre.

Cuando pensó que el otro estaba por terminar, fue alzado, y su boca volvió a ser tomada en un beso salvaje que no pudo controlar, y lo siguiente que supo, es que aquel enorme cuerpo de músculos que parecían de acero, le cubrían sobre la cama, su espalda quedó sobre las almohadas y las sabanas, sus piernas se separaron para hacerle un lugar, y sus erecciones se restregaron juntos, haciéndolo jadear, con un temblor de piernas.

Cada lugar que tocaba era firme, y bajo sus dedos podía sentir las cicatrices, los besos en su cuello, y las mordidas en sus hombros, lo cambiaron todo, pero la atención que el brujo puso a sus pezones, fue en verdad nuevo y explosivo.

—¡Ge...Geralt! ¡Ah...ah! ¡Geralt... Geralt!

—Así... si me gusta tú voz bardo—le aclaró, masturbándole.

Las manos de Jaskier se perdieron el cabello blanco, estaba totalmente entregado, pero de pronto el agarre se aflojó y lo miró apartarse.

—¿Qué...? ¿A...algo está mal? —preguntó con la ropa interior medio bajada y su respiración irregular.

El brujo caminó hasta sus ropas y extrajo un frasco.

—¿Qué...? ¿No crees... poder conmigo? ¿No crees resistir lo suficiente? —preguntaba viéndole volver a la cama, volviéndose a hacer un lugar entre sus piernas—¿Necesitas tus poderes mágicos de brujo para poner tú...ah...ah...? —unos dedos, lleno de algo viscoso y caliente, se movieron entre su trasero.

—Hmmm....¿Porque dejaste de hablar? —le preguntó el brujo, mordisqueando su barbilla.

—Es que....—de pronto esa parte tan íntima de él, con solo unas gotas de esa cosa se empezó a sentir muy caliente, demasiado caliente, y tan húmeda, cómo no imagino que ese lugar de su anatomía pudiera. —Geralt... ¿qué?

El brujo se inclinó a su oído, dejando beso debajo de él.

—No quiero te duela...

—Entiendo, entiendo... gracias—su rostro seguía rojo, estaba nervioso, pero volvió a gemir cuando los dedos exactamente iguales a los que le masturbaban, empezaron a ingresar en él.

Su cabeza se echó hacía atrás, dándole más espacio al de Rivia, para que besara y mordiera su cuello. Personalmente Jaskier no recordaba en esos momentos, ver en las amantes de Geralt esa cantidad de marcas, pero en él, “el lobo blanco” parecía de verdad ser un lobo. Sentía que tendría esas mordidas y chupetones por semanas.

Los dedos le estiraban, era diferente, era perder el control de tú propio cuerpo para cedérselo a alguien más. Algo que nunca experimentó.

Tomando un poco de consciencia, atrajo la cabeza del brujo para besarle necesitado, y ese pequeño momento, fue bien aprovechado por Geralt, pues sintió el miembro que estuvo en su boca, comenzando a entrar a otra cavidad de su cuerpo, mucho más angosta, pero que pareció recibirle con verdadera gusto, tal cómo sus labios lo hicieron.

Geral volvió a mirarle fijo a los ojos, con esas pupilas tan especiales, que refulgían en esos momentos. Se aferró a su espalda, y aunque quería cerrar los ojos por el ligero dolor, no lo hizo, estaba tan atento al rostro de su amante, cómo él lo estaba del suyo.

Le pareció imposible que entrara todo, pero así fue, se sintió lleno cómo nunca antes, y tras unos momentos, volvieron los besos, y con los besos las embestidas, y con las embestidas, la estimulación constante de un botón especial en él, que hizo que su cuerpo se transformara en lava ardiendo, volvió a gritar el nombre ajeno, se aferró a los fuertes antebrazos, que llegaron a sostenerle en peores momentos, y que ahora le entregaban tal e increíble placer.

La bruma del deseo le llenaba los ojos, la pasión y la lujuria cubrían sus pieles de un modo estúpidamente mágico, sentía que el sudor pegaba el cabello a su frente, sus manos bajaron por la espalda, hasta la cintura, y luego con ambas presionó el perfecto trasero del brujo, instándolo a entrar más feroz en él.

El mundo le dio vueltas, y empezó a embriagarse de placer, con el orgasmo anunciándose de un modo casi doloroso, explotando de un modo que causó un sollozo en él, fue su turno de morder el cuello de su acompañante de aventura, enterró sus dientes, y sintió la misma presión en sus caderas, todo su esperma al ver un poco, manchó el abdomen perfecto y parte del hermoso pecho de Geralt, gimió más alto, lastimero, por como las embestidas seguían dentro de su sensible cuerpo.

Estaba hecho un manojo de sensaciones, cada nervio aumentado, sintiendo hasta el aliento caliente del de cabello blanco en su mejilla, los gruñidos sexuales, eran tan masculinos, deliciosos para su oído... pero nada lo pudo preparar para lo que vino; el esperma del otro llenando su cuerpo, demasiado caliente, demasiado abundante, demasiado pegajoso, demasiado todo.

Su corazón casi salía del pecho, sus pulmones no recordaban como respirar. Cuando el mayor salió de él, y se tiró a su lado, sabía que iba a ser imposible que él se pusiera en pie, incluso ya sin sus piernas y muslos apretados para sentirlos elevados, le dolía la posición, así que adolorido, giró para quedar boca abajo, escondió la cara en la almohada. Era un descarado, todos sabían eso, pero algo en mirar a Geralt después de aquello, le apenaba totalmente.

Una mano acarició su brazo, ocasionando un escalofrío, lo hizo levantar la vista, y mirarle despeinado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué... que ... que si estoy bien? Casi me partes en dos.

—Intenté ser suave...

—¡¿Suave?! ¡Suave! Ya te quiero ver siendo rudo, terminaré sin poder caminar, y esta vez, sin excusa, tendré que ir en el cabello, de hecho si nos vamos mañana, probablemente tendré que hacerlo mañana, te tocará caminar, porque lo que hiciste con mi trasero fue destrozarlo, yo cuido el tuyo, pero tú no tienes ninguna consideración por el mío...

—Hmm...—respondió cerrando un poco los ojos.

—Lo dije, si nos vamos mañana, me toca el cabello.

—Si aguantas otras dos veces, te dejaré.

—¿Do...dos veces? —preguntó moviendo sus ojos ante el miembro ajeno—pues...—quería, y sabría que podría morir en el intento—acepto—declaró, recibiendo de nuevo ese esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro del brujo.

\--------

—Esta no era la idea que tenía—Jaskier iba cruzado boca abajo sobre el cabello, una mano de Geralt le sostenía la baja espalda, y con la otra sujetaba las riendas.

—Dijiste que no podías sentarte, y que no querías caminar, esta es la mejor opción bardo.

—Brujo...de esta forma no puedo tocar mi laúd.

—Cada vez aparecen más beneficios—comentó Geralt, continuando con el camino, que sabía, estaría lleno de quejas del dramático hombre que capturaba sus sentidos, de un modo más intenso del que le gustaría admitir.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido. Muchas gracias por llegar al final, y leerme.


End file.
